Do You Feel Me Now?
by JackValentine
Summary: Everyone is sleeping, Kevin...


**TITLE: **Do You Feel Me Now?**  
>AUTHOR: <strong>JackValentine**  
>BETA: <strong>residentreject619**  
>PAIRING: <strong>The Miz/A-Ry

**RATING: **NC-17**  
>GENRE: <strong>PWP**  
>SIZE: <strong>Mini**  
>WARNINGS: <strong>None**  
>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> "Toxic", Metal Remix, hell yeah, babes :[

Art: /

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

Kev…

Kevin heard someone calling his name, but decided not to react and keep on sleeping.

Kev. – a little louder.

Kiley turned and pretended that he didn't hear.

Kevin! – Mike whispered loudly.

Kevin opened his eyes and plaintively looked at his tormentor. "Why me?" – He thought and rubbed his eyes.

Are you sleeping?

"A wonderful question, Mike. Especially after awakening me for like ten minutes". He yawned.

No.

Everyone else is sleeping.

Kevin took a look around the plane. Miz was right, no one was awake, all the divas and superstars were dormant. "Thank you for reminding me, that I'm the only one, who is not able to rest, because of The Most Mouthy WWE Superstar", - Kevin thought.

So what? – he asked sleepily.

_Everyone is sleeping_, Kevin, - Mike repeated with a conspiratorial tone.

But A-Ri was just looking at him with a question in his sleep-clouded eyes. Miz rolled his eyes and sighed exaggeratedly.

Let's go, - He ordered, unfastened his seat belt and walked in the direction of plane nose on his tiptoes.

Kevin stretched, yawned once again and followed his lover. Soon they reached the toilet door and Mike came in, luring Kiley.

Lock the door, - Miz commanded.

The other man obeyed, and as soon as he turned to face his boyfriend, Mike wrapped his arms around Kiley's neck, pressing him to the plastic door with his whole body.

Careful, Mikey, the door may break, - Kevin whispered.

But Mike didn't listen to him. He started kissing his lover's mouth furiously. Kevin closed his eyes and surrendered to the kiss, thinking that he felt like Britney Spears in "Toxic" and smiling lightly to his thoughts. When they separated their mouths for air, A-Ry started pressing kisses to his boyfriend's jaw line, chin and neck, feeling the goose bumps appear on Miz's delicate skin and whispering some tender stupid things, which Mike couldn't even hear. Mike lifted Kevin's head with one hand and started kissing his lips again. He slowly licked his lover's lower lip, clamped it with his teeth gently and pulled a little bit.

You know what to do, baby boy, - he whispered after releasing Kevin's lip.

Kiley swallowed hard, nodded brokenly and got on his knees with his back to the door. Mike moved back a little, getting into a very uncomfortable position, because of the wall, which was derailed.

Kevin started unbuttoning Miz's jeans with his hands shivering a little, already feeling how hard his lover was.

As soon as Kevin finished with unbuttoning, he pulled Mike's jeans and boxers down and licked the head of his cock slowly with his warm, pink tongue. Miz let out a long deep sigh, understanding that he could awaken someone if he'd let himself moan. Kevin moved his tongue down his lover's shaft, then up again and finally took Mike's cock into his mouth, but only halfway. Mizanin was holding on to the walls, fighting the desire to grab Kevin by his short harsh hair and fuck his hot, wet mouth, which was working on his tool. Mike bit his lower lip as Kiley was mouthing his cock further. Soon he felt it hitting the end of Kevin's throat and couldn't hold back a quiet muffled groan, when Kevin moved back a little. Now Miz couldn't resist and buried his fingers in Kiley's hair, forcing Kevin to take his tool into his mouth deep, deeper, the deepest he could. After repeating this three or four times Kevin took Mike's cock of his mouth and started sucking and licking the head again.

For Mike it was too much, he couldn't hold it anymore. He came, moaning quietly, spilling his semen all over Kevin's face. He put his underpants and trousers back on, bent to his lover's face, grabbed his chin and kissed his cum-smeared lips.

Good job, baby boy, - he whispered and patted Kevin's cheek lightly, before storming out of the toilet.

Kevin got up and locked the door and looked at himself into the mirror. He smacked his lips, wiped his jaw line with a finger and licked the cum off it. A-Ry closed his eyes, enjoying the taste of Mike. Kiley sighed sadly, imagining what would he do, if there was a huge bed, and started washing his face up.

When he came back, Mike was sitting beside the window with his eyes closed. The armchair squeaked as Kevin took his seat. Miz opened his eyes and smiled lazily. Kiley handed him a blanket and suddenly kissed him on the lips.

Kev, Kev, what are you doing? What if someone wakes up and sees us? – Mike hissed, his hands resting against his lover's chest.

I don't give a damn, - he whispered, - I love you.

The squeak of the seat somewhere on the right side of the plane made Natalya wake up. She lifted her head off the uncomfortable pillow and looked in the direction of the sound of a romp. The picture she saw was quite shocking. Natalya opened her eyes wide. "Are they really kissing? N-No, that must be just a dream. A weird dream", - she thought before closing her eyes and falling asleep again.


End file.
